


And I You

by Mere



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere/pseuds/Mere
Summary: "And I you," Victor murmurs. Victor and Yuuri have a typical, domestic day without hectic skating competition or practice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, never in my wildest dreams, would I have thought what happened it episode 10 would happen. When I wrote this days ago, I was doing it because I enjoy writing domestic life and lovey-doveyness in general. 
> 
> Now, however, I feel like it is super appropriate. 
> 
> Anyways, if you like it, please remember to leave kudos, I would really appreciate it.

It isn’t difficult to drop the last box on the floor of their apartment. Victor stands with hands on hips surveying the open living room before turning back to Yuuri, who is emerging from the future bedroom.

Yuuri barely manages to cover a yawn with his hand, “I didn’t realize moving could be so exhausting!”

Victor’s arms slide around Yuuri’s waist, and he leans a chin on Yuuri’s shoulder, “Mmm.”

“Do we know where the futon went? I couldn’t find it to put it in the bedroom.”

“I think it was with that other box labeled miscellaneous.” Victor lets Yuuri go so he can go help dig through the box.

“Why did we put it in there again?” Yuuri asks as he digs through the box.

“I think it had something to do with last minute packing.”

 Yuuri’s fingers brush against cloth and he yanks. The futon comes unfolded as it falls onto the floor next to them. “At least, you knew where it was.”

They carry the futon into the bedroom and begin to get it organized. It doesn’t take long to place the few things they have into their rightful spots. Fingers brush against Yuuri’s cheek as he sits back. He turns to Victor, who is watching him with a small smile, his fingers still lingering on Yuuri’s cheeks.

“What is it?” Yuuri asks raising his hand to touch Victor’s.

“You looked so beautiful, I couldn’t help it.”

Yuuri flushes a bit, but doesn’t deny Victor’s words. “We still have to go grocery shopping,” he says.

Victor leans forward, “It’s still afternoon, we have time, don’t we?”

“Not if we’re going to cook dinner, we don’t.”

Victor’s fingers slide and linger beneath Yuuri’s chin, before he drops his hand to his leg and rises. “Why don’t we go now then?” He offers his hand to Yuuri and pulls him to his feet.

Victor doesn’t let go of Yuuri’s hand until they’re back in the main living area. They retrieve their wallets and coats before stepping outside into the still chilly air. They leave Maccachin curled up on his bed in the house watching them a bit forlornly as they leave.

Yuuri winds his scarf a bit closer to his face to avoid the cool air forming around him. As they walk, Victor casually brushes up against his shoulder and it feels nice. As they approach the store, they find themselves flagged down by an ecstatic Minako.

“Good evening,” Yuuri says as she waves to them, “What has you so excited?”

She’s holding a magazine in one hand and is practically bouncing. She turns it around to face them and Yuuri’s face begins to go red. “Is that a tabloid? Where did you get it?”

She jerks her finger over her shoulder at the store, “In there. They’re selling like hotcakes!”

Victor is peering closely at the picture, “They didn’t do you justice, Yuuri,” he murmurs.

“Is that all you’re concerned about? I-i-it’s!!” Yuuri stammers, unable to finish his sentence.

“You got to give the reporters some credit, they did do their research,” Minako says with amusement as she glances back down at the magazine.

“B-b-but where did they get the information?”

Minako taps her lips with her fingers, “I suspect Yuuko might be better able to answer that question.”

Yuuri doesn’t grind his teeth but sags, “The triplets,” he nearly groans.

“Think of it this way,” Victor says, “if they’d never uploaded that video of you skating my routine, I may not have ever become your coach. And if I’d never become your coach, we may have never had this relationship. I rather think we owe them a thank you.”

Victor brushes the back of his hand quickly over Yuuri’s cheek, stroking ever so gently. If Yuuri’s face had been pink before, it is now turning alarmingly red at Victor’s touch.

Yuuri’s found in the past months that when Victor is feeling fond or in any way loving, Victor will gently touch his cheek and look him straight in the eyes. That or hug him. It’s usually a tossup of which he is going to end up doing.

Right now, Victor is staring at him with eyes that have Yuuri practically quivering in his shoes, and Minako is doing her best to ignore them both. There isn’t much privacy on the street, and they really need to get inside and get groceries otherwise they’re both going to starve tonight.

Eventually they stop meeting eyes, and Minako looks a little less like a third wheel standing there when she coughs to remind them that she’s still there.

Victor asks, “Did you come out here to get that magazine?”

Minako holds up a plastic bag that had been draped on her arm, “I actually came to get some snacks. I just so happened to see quite a few people loitering over these.”

“I still find it pretty embarrassing that, now, the whole world knows we’ve moved in together.”

“They likely would have known anyways. Especially, if Phichit comes to visit. You know how much he loves his photos.”

Yuuri laughs at this, because it is true, and as he smiles he can see Victor is delighted. This time it is Yuuri, who leans up and presses a kiss to Victor’s cheek, “Thank you.”

“You guys make me feel like I’ve got sugar in my teeth,” Minako mutters as she turns to walk away, “Come by my place sometime.”

Victor turns to Yuuri, “Does she mean the studio or the snack bar?”

“I’m…not quite sure.”

Despite their hold up outside, they manage to escape with their groceries and head back home.

Yuuri’s sitting cross legged in front of the table, and flipping through a book. He feels Victor settle behind him, resting his cheek on Yuuri’s back. Victor is heavy and warm against him, and Yuuri twists around a bit and this forces Victor to raise his head.

It’s Yuuri who kisses him first, yet it is Victor who pulls back and whispers, “You’re going to get a crick in your neck if you continue to twist like that.”

Yuuri turns around to face him and Victor leans down to kiss him. It isn’t a brief kiss by any means, and Yuuri can feel the press of the cool metal of Victor’s ring on his right hand, and the warmer metal of his own ring on his left.

When Victor raises his head, they’re both flushed and Yuuri licks his lips unconsciously. Victor’s eyes are drawn there for a moment before he meets Yuuri’s eyes again.

“Do you need to check dinner?” Victor asks, his question ending on a tremor in his voice.

Yuuri sighs and gets up, Maccachin following him in hopes of beggaring food.  Yuuri refuses to feed him and Maccachin mopes back to Victor who pets him.

“I could get used to this,” Victor says suddenly.

“Oh?”

“Living here with you.”

“Just to clarify, you did live with me before.”

Yuuri hears Victor’s footsteps approaching behind him and then Victor is behind him, “Just to clarify,” Victor says, “without your family.”

“Ah, yes. Then, I could get used to that too.”

“No interruptions…” Victor continues and kisses the back of Yuuri’s neck, which prickles with the feeling of Victor’s lips.

Maccachin barks as the doorbell rings and Victor sighs, leaving one last lingering kiss on the side of Yuuri’s throat before he heads to answer the door. Yuuri is positive that Victor continues to do that because he knows exactly what it does to him.

The doorbell rings again, and Yuuri hears Victor, and then Yuuko’s voice. She’s apologizing for the triples disclosure of their living situation.

There is laughter and then as the door closes and Yuuko’s voice fades, Yuuri can hear his and Victor’s breath. “Well?” he asks, as he turns off the stove and faces Victor.

“You heard,” Victor’s voice drops into a husk as he advances.

Yuuri points a wooden spoon at him, and stops Victor in his tracks. “Don’t even think about it. We need to eat dinner.”

Victor just grins and rubs a hand through his hair and holds out his hand for a plate. The exhaustion of the day sets in as they finish eating, but they manage to clean up their plates before tucking themselves into bed.

Victor is curled tightly around Yuuri, his chin just above Yuuri’s head, his arm draped across Yuuri’s side, their hands laced together. Staring at their hands, their gold rings winking in the light, Yuuri can’t help but feel totally and utterly happy in this moment.

He rolls over and presses his face into Victor’s chest, his hands pressed to Victor’s bare skin and murmurs, “I love you.” Yuuri is sure his face is on fire now.

“And I you,” Victor murmurs. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember, if you liked it, please leave kudos! I really enjoy seeing if people liked my work! (I also love to reply to comments as well!)


End file.
